


A typical day of training

by beneathameteorshower



Series: Haikyu Exorcist World [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Cute, Cute pets that are a bit more than pets, Fluff, tsukishima is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower
Summary: Just a typical day of training in Yamaguchi's garden.Tsukishima reads to Kuro, Rin's cat, about the Cheshire-Cat.  Kuro has lived 400 years but has missed a lot of pop culture, especially Western culture.





	A typical day of training

**Author's Note:**

> Same world and characters as Yamaguchi's Problem.

It is a beautiful day made even more beautiful by the cherry trees in bloom in Yamaguchi’s garden.   On one side of the garden, Rin and Yamaguchi are involved in a sparring match, Rin wielding a wooden sword and Yamaguchi wielding his whip which as usual looks alive in his hands.  On the other side, Tsukishima is reading a book “Alice Adventure's in Wonderland” aloud which is a bit strange because his only audience are Kuro, Rin's multi-tailed cat, who is lying in the grass and Nee, a cute tiny greenman with a lilypad hat, who has stationed itself in a tree on the opposite side of Tsukishima as far away from Kuro as possible. Whether they are listening to the story is doubtful, for Kuro's unbroken gaze is on Nee his tails swishing back and forth as if daring Nee to make a move. If one were to ask Tsukishima who he was reading to, he would gaze at you with his cold stare and say “Why Riku of course.”  But this is even more doubtful because Yamaguchi's four-and-a-half-year-old little brother, Riku, had found Yamaguchi's wheel barrow and every five minutes or so the reading is punctuated by the sound of the wheel barrow being pushed at top speed past Tsukishima and around the garden which encircles Yamaguchi's house.

But then it did seem almost as if the Rin's cat COULD understand Tsukishima, as the Cheshire-Cat had made an appearance in the story or rather was slowly making an appearance in the story:  first its grin, then its eyes, then its whole head at which point it stopped, just its head hanging in the air and Kuro, the real cat, was purring appreciatively, ears pricked forward at attention, his stare now on Tsukishima rather than Nee.

And then, one might even think that  Nee could understand Tsukishima as well for the Queen had just ordered the beheading of the Cheshire-Cat and Nee was jumping up and down excitedly as if in imitation of the Queen yelling “Off with his head!”

Tsukishima continues reading about the beheading of the bodiless  Cheshire-Cat in his soft but crisply enunciated  voice:

“‘ _When Alice got back to the Cheshire Cat, she was surprised to find quite a large crowd collected round it: there was a dispute going on between the executioner, the King, and the Queen, who were all talking at once, while all the rest were quite silent, and looked very uncomfortable._

 _The moment Alice appeared, she was appealed to by all three to settle the question, and they repeated their arguments to her, though, as they all spoke at once, she found it very hard indeed to make out exactly what they said._  
  
_The executioner's argument was, that you couldn't cut off a head unless there was a body to cut it off from: that he had never had to do such a thing before, and he wasn't going to begin at HIS time of life._  
  
_The King's argument was, that anything that had a head could be beheaded, and that you weren't to talk nonsense._  
  
_The Queen's argument was, that if something wasn't done about it in less than no time she'd have everybody executed, all round. (It was this last remark that had made the whole party look so grave and anxious.)’_ ”

By this time, Kuro the cat is rolling around in the grass on his back and you can almost hear him laughing as if this the funniest thing he ever heard in his life.   Nee, clearly sympathetic to the Queen, is if possible jumping up and down even more energetically exclaiming "Nee!" as if to incite a riot against the Cheshire-Cat.

Tsukishima has reached the end of the chapter and softly closes the book saying dryly, “Well, clearly that is enough excitement for one day.”  At  which point, he puts on his headphones, leans back against a tree, and closes his eyes. Kuro immediately jumps in his lap and starts kneading in the manner that cats do.  Tsukishima opens one eye and says, “If I feel even one claw no more readings.” And this is quite unusual because normally Tsukishima would sweep Kuro right off his lap, glare at him, muttering something about being allergic to cats. 

Nee waits until both Kuro and Tsukishima are clearly settled down and starting to fall asleep before he lightly floats onto Tsukishima's head (Nee's favorite place of rest), fluffs Tsukishima's hair up and settles down. Tsukishima for his part ignores them both, listening to his music, as the soft whrrrr of a wheelbarrow quickly passes by.

**Author's Note:**

> If only I could draw this!
> 
> The quote is from "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", by Lewis Caroll
> 
>  
> 
> I originally meant this story as a epilogue for Tsuki's Dream, but I kinda got stuck on the middle so I decided to publish this as a cute one-piece. 
> 
> If your looking for something else to read that's cute with these characters I would suggest Yamaguchi's Problem rather than Tsuki's Dream as Tsuki's dream is really quite explicit.


End file.
